The Story Behind The Rain
by TheRedRose777
Summary: If only their story was different to the one behind the rain. PainxOC One-shot


(One-shot requested by:** I Was Born This Way**. She doesn't use this website. Sorry it's overdue but here it is!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the OC and plot, everything else belongs to the author.

* * *

**The Story Behind The Rain**

**Pain/OC  
**

Somewhere far yet near was a village, Amegakura, the Hidden in the Rain Village. The town's people were walking around doing their daily things, already used to the pouring rain. It rained everyday. Rarely was there a day without rain. If there was a day without a single drop of rain, the town's people would tell their children the reason for this condition.

Today was a day without rain. The town's people, noticing the weather all nodded at each other with a knowing look. They knew the story behind this.

Kiki stood on the rooftop of the highest building in Ame, gazing over the sight and watching the people. She was waiting for someone to come back, but she too, noticing the weather, took it as a sign to her waiting, her answer. Still, how she wished that this day never came, she would rather wait.

_"You're leaving?" Kiki asked as she looked at the man in front of her._

_Pain nodded. "I'll be leaving tomorrow," he confirmed._

_There was silence. It wasn't a awkward silence or a tense silence, but a sad, heavy silence. He walked out onto the rooftop of the tall tower._

_"When will you be back?" Kiki questioned as she stood behind him._

_"As soon as possible," he replied._

_Kiki narrowed her eyes at his response. "Don't give me that reply," she snarled but continued on with a much more quieter response, "you sound like as if you'll never come back, as if you doubt yourself."_

_The man turned around and looked at the woman in front of him, who in turn was staring right back at him. Taking a step forward, he brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it in a comforting and loving manner. Such emotions was rare from Pain but only to the woman in front of him did he show it._

_Kiki leaned towards him with her forehead touching his in response._

_"It's the only answer I can give, Kiki."_

_"You'll come back though, right?"_

_He didn't say anything. Noticing the silence, she repeated the question._

_"You'll come back, right?" her voice was trembling due to the fear creeping inside of her. Fear that was for him. Kiki was a strong woman but when it came to situation like these, she couldn't help but feel helpless._

_"I will," he said._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise," he insisted._

_Kiki hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should say the words but before she could say anything, a pair of lips were against hers. And they stood there, sharing a kiss in the rain._

__Now, how Kiki wished that she was granted another day to be with him but most of all, she wished that she had made him stay; for their kiss was their last one.

"You promised! You promised that you would come back," she shouted at the sky.

"You liar! I hate you!" she yelled but her voice grew quieter. "I love you," she sobbed with grief as she crumpled onto the ground.

"Mama, how come it didn't rain today?" a kid asked it's mother, staring at the sky with big, curious eyes. The mother crouched down besides her child and told the story behind the day with no rain.

"It's said that in the very beginning, a woman was stranded in a dry-parched land with her family. Thirsting for water (since the land was empty of water), she cried out. Hearing a cry, the god of rain appeared. Seeing their condition, he was moved and gave the woman and her family water. That was the first meeting of the woman and the rain god.

The god was fond of the woman, so every week he visited her. And on the days he visited, it rained; providing the people and land water. So as time went by the people, stranded in the once dry land, built a village. Like any other villages, there were problems; the village was constantly attacked and the woman who had become the god's lover plead for protection. Hearing her plea, the rain god granted her wish and it rained everyday, thus making the village name Amegakura for the village was hidden in the ra-"

"Oh! I see now," the child exclaimed as he made the connection between the village name and weather.

His mother chuckled. "Yes, dear. Now do you want me to finish the story?"

Realizing he had interrupted his mother, he quickly responded, "Sorry, mother and yes, please."

"Alright, now where was I? Ahh, yes," And the woman continued the story.

"The woman was joyful about the rain and the god's words. 'Let the rain resemble my love, constantly pouring, providing protection, and never ending,' he said. But along with these words were a warning. "But for the day it does not rain is the day that I am gone," he warned for he could stay long and must attend a war that had been brewing.

Before the rain god left, they shared a last moment together. And true to his words, the day he was gone was the day with no rain. It was a sad day for the woman for she was never able to say those three words," the woman stated and said one last thing, "and to this day there are couples just like them."

* * *

Okay, I really don't know what to say about this one-shot. Wait, I do. I think this one-shot is really weird. .

*Sigh* I might come back and delete this one-shot or cut out a major part. Hmm...

Anyway,I hoped you liked this one-shot. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks.

Until next time,

**-TheRedRose777**


End file.
